


Control

by Aigisaurus



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Emotions are Complicated, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships, and finding tag is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigisaurus/pseuds/Aigisaurus
Summary: He woke up suddenly, gasping for air. Cold sweat dripped on his body, echoing the dampness of his pillow. Despite his dreamless night, his heart was filled with dread and despair.He knew it was the price to pay to keep Vers close, and he was more than willing to pay for it, but some nights were rougher than others.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thing I had to get out of my system after seeing the movie. I may write a follow up to this, but for now, my budding Yon-Rogg/Vers thirst is quenched for the night. I hope it will help quench yours too!
> 
> Edit: I've updated this text, making it longer and ready for a follow up. Don't forget to subscribe if you want to read that!

He woke up suddenly, gasping for air. Cold sweat dripped from his body, echoing the dampness of his pillow. Despite his dreamless night, his heart was filled with dread and despair.

He hated feeling. Having to deal with emotions, especially when they weren't his, was a burden he could have done without. Sometimes, he wondered if he would have accepted giving her his blood, if he had known this would be one of the consequences. He sighed, as he had already done a thousand times before on nights similar to this one. He knew it was the price to pay to keep Vers close, and he was more than willing to pay for it, but some nights were rougher than others.

He breathed in, slowly, calming his nerves. He had to relax. Be ready to welcome her when she would knock on his door, feigning impatience and pretending she wanted to train. He always welcomed her with a smile and a witty comeback, trying to reassure Vers that her weaknesses were safe and he was in control, as always.

He got out of his thoughts as he sensed her getting close. He barely had the time to cover his nudity when she knocked on the door. He breathed out one last time, and opened.

“Hey. You up for our training?”

He smiled, hiding his condescending thoughts. Vers was acting as she usually did when she came to him in the middle of the night, asking to train. She would try to look him in the eyes, fail because of her overwhelming anguish, try to find something else to rest her eyes upon – the floor, Yon-Rogg's room, her feet – then attempt to look him in the eyes again. She was slightly leaning forward, her hair hiding part of her face, creating a sort of visual shield that made her feel more confident. Yon-Rogg could totally see the fear in her eyes though, and it delighted him to be able to read her so easily – but there was no time to dwell on it, as he had to answer her request. 

“Sure, I'm always up for our 8 o'clock training. I don't know why you ask at 4 in the morning though.”

She smirked. As usual. He perfectly knew how to handle her. Entertain her, accept her request but keep it witty, in their usual push-me-pull-you dance. She was too self-absorbed, too emotional to ever realize the connection between them, and all the knowledge he collected from it. She was a child. A pure, sweet, idiotic child, only deserving of his attention as a future Kree weapon. For the first time, without realizing it, his mask slowly began to crack, and his condescension started to show. His eyes lost their faked warmth, appearing cold and lifeless, and his whole expression somewhat hardened, turning his witty smile into a rigid smirk. 

“What's wrong? Scared of losing?” asked Vers, noticing the change but still putting on a playful face. She was too emotional to read him correctly.

Yon-Rogg froze. For the first time, he couldn't think of something to say. No witty remark. No clever change of conversation. He had lost himself in his patronizing thoughts and thus, lost track of the conversation. Only disdain ran through his mind, muddying his thoughts and preventing him from finding the answer to put the discussion back on track.

As the silence between them grew longer, the smile on Vers' face got smaller and smaller, before simply dying. She was clearly as much at as loss for words as he was, not able to understand what was going through his mind.

“… Are you alright?” she asked, tentatively.

He had lost it. Again. The control he had over his emotions. Vers had, somehow, melted his conscious shield and in that moment, he could do nothing but show his true nature and thoughts. Disdain started to fade as anger grew inside him. He hated losing control.

He wished he could speak. Tell her how foolish she was, how immature she had and would always be, but the words would not come out. The last shreds of control left in him prevented him from speaking too harshly and turning the situation into an unpredictable mess. His body answered his primal need to attack though, taking over. He had to fight back. He would crush whatever strategy she had used to trouble him like that, and reclaim somehow the control he had lost. He slowly started walking toward her. Vers finally took in the extent of the mood change that was happening right in front of her. She could sense that something was off, but not its true nature, and stayed still, awaiting to have a better appreciation of the situation to act accordingly. 

The distance between them grew smaller, until they could feel each other's breath on their skin. Vers' sight was not shying away from Yon-Rogg anymore and they stared into each other's eyes. Both were trying to assess the situation but failed to do so, as the closeness of their bodies short-circuited their thoughts. 

It was only at that moment that Yon-Rogg regained enough control to talk, and even then, only in a whisper. His right hand rose slowly, brushing against Vers' body who couldn't help but shiver at the touch, and landed on her right cheek, stroking it gently.

“You sweet, sweet girl. If only you weren't so foolish.”

He dove in, his heart skipping a beat. Grabbed Vers' hip and neck, and closed the distance to kiss her. Lips against lips at first, the kiss evolved as they both opened their mouth to let the other in. Their tongues brushed against one another – gently at first, trying to understand and work with the other's movements, then harder and quicker, rapidly turning the kiss into an intense embrace. The intensity could have been easily misinterpreted for passion, but only furor burned in Yon-Rogg. 

The kiss seemed to last forever. Both Yon-Rogg and Vers were releasing their frustrations: one's born from cryptic nightmares, teasing a trauma which extent had been obviously forgotten, the other's born from intense emotions unfairly dumped on them with no way out. The kiss ended as abruptly as it started, leaving the both of them breathless and at a loss for word. The silence didn't weight as heavily now.

“Let's train at 8.” said Yon-Rogg, breaking the silence first. “I'll meet you there.  
\- … Sure.” Vers answered, confused but smiling. She was clearly not upset about what had just happened.

“Try to get some sleep.  
\- I will.”

On these words, Yon-Rogg closed the door and slumped back on his bed, trying to recompose himself. He had completely lost control. What an embarrassment. Any Kree worth their salt would have handled the situation without making a fool of themselves, like he'd just did.

In that moment, he swore to himself that this would be the last time he ever lost control over his actions. Vers' emotions had already created too much turmoil in him, and he wouldn't drown in them again. Ever. He hoped that, at least, Vers hadn't peered too deep into his mind and guessed the truth behind his behaviour.

It would be alright. What was done was done, and there was no point worrying about it now. Luckily, he had secured a few hours to rest before meeting Vers for their training, which would allow him to refocus and sharpen his mind for what was to come.

“It will be alright”, he repeated, out loud this time, trying to calm himself down. “It will be alright.”

He curled up and let his thoughts drift away, numbing his mind and allowing him to go back to sleep. This time, no anxiety nor fear came to him.


End file.
